robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Semi-Final 2
The Seventh Wars - Semi-Final 2 was one of two semi-finals to determine the Grand Finalists of Series 7, out of eight semi-finalists. The eight robots were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2. The episode featuring Semi-Final 2 was broadcast on February 29, 2004 on Five. *This semi-final featured four newcomers, the second most in UK Robot Wars history, and the most since the Third Wars. However, of these four newcomers only M2 had never competed in any form of the show before as the other three all featured in Extreme Series 2. Only one of the four veterans had reached the semi-finals the previous year and only two had been semi-finalists in any of the previous series. *The four veterans were drawn against the four newcomers in the first round. From these battles, two of the newcomers made it to the second round, both of which eventually qualified for the Grand Final. This was the first time since the Third Wars that two newcomers had qualified from a semi-final. *This was Firestorm's fifth appearance in the semi-finals, the most for any robot in Robot Wars history. Competing robots Newcomers *M2 - Winner of Heat A *Mute - Winner of Heat L *Storm 2 (seeded 16th) - Winner of Heat I *Typhoon 2 - Winner of Heat O Veterans *Atomic - Winner of Heat G *Firestorm 5 (seeded 2nd) - Winner of Heat P *The Grim Reaper - Winner of Heat B *Thermidor 2 (seeded 14th) - Winner of Heat J Round 1 Firestorm 5 (2) vs Mute The two robots drove towards each other and Mute drove straight over Firestorm 5's wedge. Firestorm 5 got underneath Mute again and flipped it over onto its back. Mute attempted to self-right but instead it somersaulted around the arena, every time landing upside-down and unable to get back onto its wheels. Firestorm 5 slammed Mute into the arena wall then drove underneath it and Mute flew out of the arena as both robots activated their flippers at the same time. Winner: Firestorm 5 Thermidor 2 (14) vs Typhoon 2 Typhoon 2 employed its usual tactic of avoiding its opponent to get its spinning weapon up to full speed as Thermidor 2 tried to pursue it. Thermidor 2 chased its opponent into a corner so Typhoon 2 finally went on the attack, immobilising Thermidor 2 with a single blow. Typhoon 2 attacked a few more times but Thermidor was long dead and was attacked by the house robots before Refbot counted it out. To finish the battle Thermidor 2 was thrown by the floor flipper and placed on the dropzone, where a washing machine was dropped onto it. Winner: Typhoon 2 Storm 2 (16) vs The Grim Reaper Storm 2 immediately got underneath The Grim Reaper and slammed it into the arena wall. It then pushed The Grim Reaper into an angle grinder and lifted it up with its lifting arm. The Grim Reaper escaped but Storm 2 got underneath it again and slammed it into the arena wall numerous times, coming close to throwing it out of the arena. Storm 2 was relentless and continued to slam The Grim Reaper into every arena wall and into the house robots. Storm 2 then lifted The Grim Reaper up onto its back and held it there so that it was unable to self-right, but it was in the CPZ so Shunt knocked it back onto its wheels. The battle ended with both robots still mobile and the judges went for Storm 2. Winner: Storm 2 Atomic vs M2 Atomic quickly got underneath and flipped M2 over, but it was able to self-right. Atomic continued to flip M2, but its shape meant that M2 kept rolling back onto its wheels. Then M2 finally got underneath Atomic and flipped it against the arena wall and almost out of the arena, but Atomic escaped. Atomic continued to flip M2 around the arena and eventually flipped it against the side wall and out of the arena, making the last out of the arena in the main series. Winner: Atomic Round 2 Firestorm 5 (2) vs Storm 2 (16) Both robots started quickly but neither was able to launch a solid attack for a while, until Storm 2 finally got underneath Firestorm 5 and pushed it into the arena wall. Firestorm 5 got its wedge underneath Storm 2 a few times, but Storm 2 escaped before it could be flipped. Storm 2 pushed Firestorm 5 towards the CPZ and then into the pit release button, and Firestorm 5 nearly drove into the opening pit. Firestorm 5 then drove over the side of Storm 2 and into an arena angle grinder, but quickly escaped. Firestorm 5 continued to be aggressive, but found it hard to get underneath Storm 2, usually driving up the front of its opponent instead. Firestorm 5 continued to drive up the front of its opponent and Storm 2 was able to push it around the arena, nearly pitting it on one occasion, before finally pushing it into the pit of oblivion. The producers of the show appealed, protesting that Storm 2 had not used its weapon, thus breaking the "all robots must have a moving weapon" rule. However, the judges wouldn't hear of it and Storm 2 was given the win. Winner: Storm 2 Typhoon 2 vs Atomic Before Typhoon 2 was able to get its weapon up to speed, Atomic saw the danger and immediately attempted to flip it, but Typhoon 2 did not turn over. Atomic tried once more to flip Typhoon 2 but it hit the arena angle grinder instead and flipped itself onto its back, with the flipper jammed open. Atomic tried to self-right but the CO2 was escaping from the robot without activating the flipper, leaving Atomic stranded. Typhoon 2 charged up its weapon and slammed Atomic; the impact sending its opponent flying into the arena wall. This closed Atomic's flipper but it was no longer functioning properly and could not self-right. Typhoon 2 charged up and slammed Atomic twice more, causing major damage before Refbot eventually counted Atomic out. Finally Atomic was thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Typhoon 2 Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA